Big Mistake
by Maric
Summary: Remember Mr. Shu from the beginning of the Trunks Saga? Well what if Bulma hired him to be Bura's new tutor? But what will happen if his uses that whip on our favorite half Saiyan Princess? Hope Mr. Shu has some life insurance.


**Big Mistake**

By

Maricruz

Proofread by DarkandTwistedTales

Disclaimer: All the DBZ characters are the (c) properties of Akira Toriyama.

A/N: I'm using Bra's original name, Bura, because it sounds more appropriate and I could never picture Vegeta calling Bra out. Trunks is 18 years old, Marron is 13, and Bura is 6. 18 may not eat but I believe she might drink any edible fluids. I would also like to thank The FanFic Critic for review my fic on her show and telling what needs to be corrected. Be sure to watch her show on Reviewers Unknown ,the Net Dwellers, and her YouTube Channel.

It was a nice spring Saturday at the city of West Capital and the residents are busy with their routines of daily work. Most of the stores, movies, and local hangouts are filled with young people who are enjoying the weekend.

We now come across a small diner where a small and known family stopped by.

"Ah, this looks like a good place to eat." Krillin observed the establishment.

"Yeah, I'm starving, Daddy." Marron replied happily.

"Luckily I don't need to eat, but will take a juice if they have any." Added 18.

But just as Krillin was about to open the door, another man was coming out of the diner and Krillin accidentally hit him. "Oh Jeez, I'm sorry, Buddy. You okay?" Krillin apologized with concern.

"Really sir, you should learn to watch where you're going!" Said the arrogant man rubbing his sore nose. He has a black Afro-style hair (must be related to Mr. Satan.), a pencil thin mustache, beady eyes, wearing a blue dress shirt with matching pants, yellow square rimmed glasses, and carrying a whip.

"Listen Pal, my husband said that he was sorry!" 18 defended Krillin.

"That maybe so madam, but he was too ignorant to know what he was doing." The man debated.

"Careful Mister, my mother kills for less then that." Marron warned him.

"Is that so? Is this the type of example you want to set for your child?" The man questioned.

"If means getting rid of overly pompous morons like you, then yes!" 18 answered.

"A typical answer coming from a dysfunctional family."

This angered Krillin and his family. "Now look here Bub, we are as functional and normal as any other family around here!" Krillin pointed out to defend his family's honor.

"Of course you are. Lots of people like to believe that their families are well adjusted. Now if you excuse me, I have an appointment at Capsule Corporations and I don't like to be late." Replied the man as he pushed his glasses back up, ignoring Krillin's remark.

"Excuse me, did you say 'Capsule Corporations'?" Krillin asked the stuck up man.

"Of course I did. Is there anything else you want ask?" The man was about to depart.

"All I can say is I hope you got some life insurance, Buddy." Krillin replied slyly, emphasizing the word 'Buddy'.

The man simply walked off with a "Hmph."

"Come on Krillin, why don't we teach that guy lesson." 18 suggested.

"Hang on, 18, I don't think that will be necessary." Krillin confirmed.

"What do you mean, Daddy?" Marron asked curiously.

"Easy. Once he gets to Capsule Corporation, he'll get what's coming to him." Krillin gave a good hearty laugh.

18 and Marron got what he meant and joined in on the laugh.

"Looks like we got something to do after lunch." 18 assumed.

"Yeah, lets hurry and eat so we won't miss anything." Krillin concluded as he and his family went into the diner.

Meanwhile in Capsule Corp., Bulma, the company's president, is having an interview with a certain guest. "Well I see you have great credentials, Mr. Shu." Said Bulma, looking over the résumé.

"That's very kind of you to say so, Mrs. Briefs-Vegeta. But of course I've been know to be the best tutor in the city." It turned out to be the man that Krillin's family ran into the diner about several moments ago. "

_Gee, and I thought Vegeta was full of himself_. Bulma thought to herself. "Yes, I believe that you are, Mr. Shu. We tried six other tutors, but my daughter was not very fond of any of them." She told Mr. Shu.

_I suspect that she might be a problem child._Mr. Shu thought to himself. "Well if anyone can get though your daughter, then I'm the man for the job." He declared.

"Very well, Mr. Shu. Now if you just follow me, I'll introduce you to her." Bulma instructed as she and Mr. Shu left the living  
room.

A few minutes later, we now see six year old Bura in her room wearing a pink short sleeved blouse with red pants, white socks and red strap on shoes. She is reading one of her favorite books, "Classic Princess Stories", when she heard a knock on the door. Bura put down the book and went to open the door. She saw her mother along with Mr. Shu behind her.

"Hello Bura." Bulma greeted.

"Hello Mama. Who's your new friend?" Bura asked, curiously.

"This is Mr. Shu and he's going to be a new tutor." Bulma motioned to Mr. Shu.

"Hello Mr. Shu." Bura approached Mr. Shu shyly, extending her hand.

_Either she has very good manners or it's all an act._Mr. Shu told himself and cleverly receives Bura's greeting. "Hello Bura, it is very nice to meet you." He replied, shaking Bura's hand.

"Well I think you two might get along quite well." Bulma assumed.

"Of course we will." Mr. Shu proclaimed.

"Okay, I'll leave the two of you alone. Just call if you need anything." Bulma suggested and left Bura's room.

"Okay, bye Mama." Said Bura.

"Do not worry, Mrs. Briefs-Vegeta, your daughter is in good hands." Mr. Shu reassured as Bulma closed the door. "Well Miss Bura, now it just the two of us, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Well I'm six years old. My favorite colors are blue, pink, and purple. My favorite foods are spaghetti and desserts. I like animals and cartoons and fairy tales." Bura delivered the answer proudly.

"My my you are an energetic little child aren't you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Mr. Shu asked some more.

"I have one big brother. His name is Trunks and he's training with my daddy."

"Is that so. And where, may ask, are your father and brother?" Mr. Shu looked quite interested.

"They are in the Gravity Room training for the World Martial Arts Tournament next month." Bura supplied the information.

Mr. Shu seems suspicious. _This child must be making this story up._"And where is this 'Gravity Room'?"

"Just a few floors down, but I wouldn't go there if I were you. Daddy doesn't like it when somebody interrupts his training. It makes him cranky." Bura warned Mr. Shu.

_Obviously this child does not want to tell the truth._Mr. Shu thought accusingly, but then continued to try to get a long with Bura. "So tell me, what school subjects do you like?" He decided to change the subject.

"I like arts and crafts, reading, English, Japanese, and science. But recess is my favorite." Bura answered with enthusiasm.

"Recess is not a school subject." Mr. Shu corrected her.

"But it teaches you how to get along with other people." Bura informed Mr. Shu.

"Yes... Uh-hum... well I guess that's enough of introductions for now. Why don't we get started on your lessons." Mr. Shu suggested.

"Okay." Bura accepted and brought out her schoolbooks. "What are you going to teach me first?"

"Well I think we should start off with some math lessons." Mr. Shu recommended as he handed her a worksheet. "Now don't get upset if you don't get every problem right." He tried to sound encouraging. "Not all of us can be mathematics geniuses..."

But before Mr. Shu was going to keep with his speech, Bura announced, "All done." proudly.

Mr. Shu just couldn't believed this. He took Bura's worksheet and looked over the answers. Not only she finished in record time, but also she got all of the answers right. _But how did she got them all right and so fast?_ Mr. Shu asked himself. _Maybe it's not _

_hard enough._ He gives Bura another worksheet. This time the problems are harder than the first ones. "Now take your time to look over your problems." Mr. Shu instructed.

Of course Bura finished them in record time. "All done!" She declared and hands it back to Mr. Shu.

Mr. Shu had perplex look again when he was looking over Bura's worksheet. _Impossible, no child can be this intelligent._ He observed. "Why don't we move on to English." Mr. Shu suggested.

"Okay." Bura agreed and got ready for her next lesson.

Mr. Shu gave Bura an English worksheet that seemed to be more difficult than any regular worksheet for a six-year old. "Now I know that this worksheet might be more advanced than what you are used to. But I'm sure you'll know that you at least tried."  
Again, he was wrong when Bura finished her worksheet

"All done!" She called out and gave him the worksheet.

Mr. Shu looked even more baffle than before. _How can this be? _He asked himself. "Alright, lets move on to History." Mr. Shu gave Bura a History worksheet and again Bura finished it in no time and again Mr. Shu was shocked. _I've got it! _Mr. Shu just got an idea. _I'll give her my Science lesson! No pupil has ever managed to pass my Science lesson!_ He gave Bura a science worksheet, which is probably the hardest lesson he ever gave her. Or so he thought. _This has got to work!_ Mr. Shu told himself. _My Science lessons are the hardest to figure out! There's no way that even she could go through this! _Yet once again, Mr. Shu was wrong when Bura finished the Science lesson he gave her. He looks over the Science worksheet and his face went pale when he saw all the answers were right. _How? How? How Is This Possible?_ He hyperventilated. _This Science lesson is on the 12th grade level and not even a 12th grader could figure this one out!_ Then Mr. Shu started to get a light blue glow surrounding him.

"Are you okay Mr. Shu?" Bura asked with concern.

"How?" Mr. Shu whispered sinisterly.

"How what?" Bura repeated.

"How did you know all the answers for every lesson I gave you?" Mr. Shu questioned Bura with an dark tone in his voice.

"Well I'm just very smart and sometimes my mommy and daddy help me and even my big brother teaches me." Bura acknowledged.

"Oh really! Well do you know what I think?" Mr. Shu inquired.

Bura just shook her head.

"Well I Think you are a liar and a cheater!" Mr. Shu lashed out.  
That remark hit Bura like a brick. "I'm not a cheater and I don't lie!" She defended herself.

"Then what happen to all those other six tutors that you driven off!" Mr. Shu debated.

"They were mean and they didn't believe me either!" Bura stood her ground.

"Fine then! If you don't tell me the truth, then I'll just have to beat it out of you!" Mr. Shu thrashed as he strikes his whip against Bura. Causing her to cry out in pain.

Somewhere in the house, Vegeta and Trunks were working on their training sessions when they felt a disturbance.

"Feels like Bura is in trouble again Dad." Trunks assumed.

"Computer, return to normal gravity and open the door!" Vegeta demanded and it did as he ordered.

Both Vegeta and Trunks quickly left the gravity room

Back to Bura's room, Mr. Shu was still battering Bura with his whip and she was wailing even louder. "THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO LIE TO MR. SHU!" He hollered with every cracking sound of his whip.

Then suddenly, he couldn't move his arm. "What the?" Mr. Shu turned around and saw a gnarling and snarling Vegeta and Trunks.

They didn't seem to like what he was doing to Bura.

That's when Mr. Shu noticed that Vegeta had gotten hold of his whip. "Um..He-he-hello." Mr. Shu greeted them with a quivering smile and a tremble in his voice. "You two must be the father and brother of this fine child!" He tried to weasel out of  
this. Unfortunately for him, Vegeta was not buying it.

"So you're the new tutor that my wife hired!" Vegeta presumed as he grabbed Mr. Shu by his shirt.

Bura chose this time to get up and ran up to her father and brother.

"Ye-ye-ye-yes sir! My name is Mr. Shu. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Vegeta." Mr. Shu tried to get on Vegeta's good side.  
Alas it failed when Trunks swiped the whip from his hand broke it in two like a twig. Mr. Shu wheezed in fear when he saw what just happened.

"Tell me Mr. Shu, why were mercilessly beating my daughter?" Vegeta asked with a vicious growl.

"It's not what it looks like, Sir. I-I-I-I was just trying to help her achieve her educated status with some disciplinary enforcement." Mr. Shu covered up with a big gulp.

"He's lying Daddy!" Bura cried out.

Vegeta looked down at his princess hugging his leg, covered with red welts and  
tears in her eyes.

"He called me a liar and a cheater!"

Then Vegeta went back to Mr. Shu with menacing scowl on his face. "Is that true, Mr. Shu?" He questioned with cruel hiss.

"Now now Mr. Vegeta, Sir, when children as intelligent as your daughter gets pressured with the demands of their performance, they sometimes make up stories." Mr. Shu exaggerated cowardly.

"Mr. Shu, if there's anything that my little princess does not do is lie! So the only one who is making up stories is you!" And with that, Vegeta and Trunks each grabbed Mr. Shu by the arm and dragged him out of Bura's room with Bura following them from behind.

"Wait! Wait! Where are you taking me!" Mr. Shu shrieked in fear as Vegeta and Trunks dragged him down the hallway.

"We're going to give a lesson..." Vegeta started.

"On Ariel dynamics." Trunks finished with the famous Vegeta smirk on both of their faces.

Mr. Shu did not like the sound of that.

At that moment, Bulma was about to check on Bura and Mr. Shu. When she sees Vegeta and Trunks dragging Mr. Shu on the floor. "Oh no, not again." She told herself out loud and stepped aside to let them through.

"Mrs. Briefs-Vegeta! Help Me! Please talk some sense into your husband and son!" Mr. Shu pleaded, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shu." Bulma replied when she saw the red marks on Bura. "But it looks like you've broken one of the house rules,never mess with one of the children." Then she followed them to where ever they are taking Mr. Shu.

Mr. Shu just gave out a pitiful cry.

Not to far from Capsule Corps., Krillin and his family are standing on top of one the big buildings.

"So what's keeping them?" 18 asked as she is starting to get bored.

"Relax, Honey, they'll be here." Krillin assured her.

"What do you think is going to happen to that man?" Marron asked.

"Oh probably the usual." Krillin answered.

"Well what ever they are going to do, I hope they'll do it quick." 18 added.

"Hang on, here they come." Krillin announced as they see the Briefs-Vegeta family, with Mr. Shu being dragged by the arms,coming out of Capsule Corporations and on to the balcony.

"Please! Please! Please let me go and I promise I won't hurt your daughter again!" Mr. Shu begged.

Vegeta and Trunks just ignored his pitiful pleas and flew up to the roof while carrying the panicky Mr. Shu.

Bulma was carrying Bura and stayed behind. "Don't worry, Sweetheart. Daddy and Trunks will take care of that mean man."

Bura just gave a small smile.

Vegeta and Trunks landed on the rooftop with Mr. Shu looking scared.

"Why are we here?" Mr. Shu asked, afraid what the answer was going to be.

"Alright, my son, you pick the destination this time." Vegeta told Trunks.

Trunks looks around and choose the ideal direction. "Over there looks fine." Trunks pointed to the direction he chose.

"Perfect." Vegeta approved with his evil grin.

"Alright! It's the City Dump!" Krillin exclaimed excitedly.

"The perfect place to send out the trash." 18 agreed with her own trademark smirk.

"Now I feel sorry for that poor man." Marron sympathized

"Aw don't worry Marron honey, I don't think he'll get hurt that much." Krillin reassured her.

Back to the Capsule Corporation rooftop, Vegeta and Trunks each grabbed Mr. Shu's legs and started to swing him back and forth at the direction Trunks picked.

"You two aren't really going to do this!" Mr. Shu screeched.

"Relax." Vegeta told him.

"We've done this about six times." Trunks added.

"Six Times!" Mr. Shu repeated. Then he realized something. It's wasn't Bura that drove all those other tutors away, it was these two, or at least tossed them away. "WAIT! CAN'T WE DISCUSS THIS LIKE CIVILIZED GENTELE MAAAAAHHHHH!"  
Mr. Shu screamed in pure terror with a terrified look on his face as Vegeta and Trunks sent him flying.

The two Saiyan princes dusted off their hands and joined up with Bulma and Bura.

"Well I guess that's it then." Krillin proclaimed.

"Looks like Bulma won't be hiring anymore tutors." 18 predicted.

"Do you think that man will be alright?" Marron asked with concern.

"Don't worry, honey, I'm sure he'll be happier in his own environment." 18 consoled her as Marron held on to both of her parents and took off.

Minutes later, Mr. Shu landed where Krillin said he would, in the City Dump. He surfaces from the rubbish and spat some debris that got into his mouth. "That's It! I'm giving up this teaching business and joining a demolition derby! It must safer." And with that he lay face down on the garbage in peace.

Returning to Capsule Corporation, the Briefs-Vegeta family were together on the balcony.

"Well Bulma, that's seven tutors that Bura did not like." Vegeta proclaimed. "You know the deal."

"Very well then." Bulma sighed in defeat. "Trunks, for now on, you're Bura's new tutor."

"Yes!" Said Trunks in triumph as Bulma gave him Bura. "Come on Sis, first lets put some ointment on you, then I can teach you how to make a volcano out of chocolate cake." Trunks offered.

Bura accepted with a hug and they went back into the house.

"I don't like the looks of this." Said Bulma.

"Oh will you relax, Bulma. I tutor our son and look how fine he turned out." Vegeta told her.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Bulma rebutted.

"You worry too much, woman." Vegeta returned and the two of them went back into the house together.

And thus ending this story. Fade to black.

The End.


End file.
